thefamiliarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Paksahara
'''Paksahara '''is a gray hare, who is the main villainn in The Familiars series. Appearances The Familiars She, in the disguise of Queen Loranella travels to Kalstaff's cottage to try to kill Marianne, Dalton, and Jack, and a battle ensues. She manages to dispose of Kalstaff, but he managed to put a protective spell around the "Prophesized Three" before Paksahara could harm them. She then transported the three friends to the Sunken Palace in Murkete. The familiars go to the Sunken Palace, and battle with Paksahara. She would have gotten rid of the three, but Aldwyn finds his telekinetic powers, saving the three familiars. They defeat her, and rope her down, but she transforms into a lizard and escapes. Secrets of the Crown It turns out she escaped to the Shifting Fortress to cast a spell to shut down human powers, so when the real Prophesized Three go out on yet another quest to find the Crown of the Snow Leopard, she decides to try to stop them, warning them when her image appeared in a pane of glass in Queen Loranella's council room, and pretending to be a library assistant, sending bookworms after Aldwyn and Co. but changes her tactics later, sending Malvern, the Maidenmere pride leader after Aldwyn and his friends. Later, she goes to the Crown of the Snow Leopard transformed into a Periwinkle Falcon to help Malvern and destroy the stones that held the names of the seven descendants of the First Phyllum: mongoose, golden toad, king cobra, bloodhound, and wolverene, but Aldwyn couldn't get to the last stone in time to hear it speak the last name. Paksahara almost vaporized Skylar with a blast of energy, but Aldwyn used the Mooncatchers' sand sign to send Malvern in the path of the blow. Malvern got killed by the blow, but Aldwyn didn't feel sorry for him at all. the battle ended with the familiars going behind a column, and apparently going out the other side. Paksahara sent a double blast of energy towards them, vaporizing them on the spot. She shape-shifted and flew away. The familiars came out from behind the column, revealing that it had been another one of Skylar's illusions. Later, an unused whisper shell had captured the last species: Lightmare. In the last chapter, Paksahara's army was coming, and the book ended there. Circle of Heroes After raising the second dead army in the history of Vastia, Paksahara sends them after the 3 glyphstones before the Familiars gather all 7 descendants to summon the shifting fortress, were Paksahara hides. Near the middle of their quest, the Familiars and a few of the descendants run in to Lothar, a wolverine, and one of the 7 needed. They capture him and take him along. A taco of a while after, Aldwyn has another encounter with his traitorous uncle, Malvern. He has a much different appearence this time however, for he was part of the dead army and was mainly just a skull. He is driven away after a few minutes. Near the end of the book when the shifting fortress is summoned, Aldwyn has a last encounter with his undead uncle before killing him for good. Reaching the top floor of the fortress, the Familiars face Paksahara in an epic shape shifting battle. Paksahara then shifts into Gilbert, but Aldwyn almost right away knew which was Paksahara. The real Gilbert had seven toes on one of his feet. Paksahara in Gilbert form then lunges herself at Gilbert then turning into an identical Gilbert. Aldwyn however then realizes he gained his mind reading abilities from his mother and uses them to tell Skylar which is Paksahara. Skylar then kills Paksahara and the Familiars think their quest has ended, right when her own spell makes Paksahara come back to life. The familiars push her out the window, but she grabs onto the fortress to save herself. However, her plan doesn't succeed when bone vultures grab her and tear up her carcass. Paksahara is finally dead and no threat to the familiars.